In the Name of Progress
by honu59
Summary: After an enjoyable day of surfing the North Shore, the conversation becomes serious, particularly for Kono. A one-shot in honor of Earth Day.


_**A.N. **__– Hawaii Five-O belongs to CBS. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_Thanks to "Tanith2011" for beta reading this. Thanks to Gina Martin for her gracious permission to use her fanon's idea for Kono's future._

**In the Name of Progress**

"You're pretty quiet today, Kono. Something on your mind?" Dan Williams asked his large Hawaiian friend. The two younger Five-O detectives had been enjoying a rare day off surfing the North Shore and had stopped at a favorite snack stand on Waikiki Beach for burgers. They shared a picnic table on the beach, taking in the views as the sun was beginning to set.

Kono thought for a few more moments, then diverted his gaze away from the scenery, put down his hamburger and met Danny's eyes. "Just look at dat," Kono said somberly, gesturing toward the parade of high rise hotels that marched up the beach almost all the way to Diamond Head. "Seems like a new one goes up every day. Someday dis island's gonna sink from da weight."

"Yeah," agreed Danny sympathetically, looking up and down the beach while wiping ketchup off his chin. "They say that it's progress and it's inevitable..."

"Progress?" Kono interrupted, his sadness turning to quiet anger. "When I was a kid, ain't none of dis was here. Da island was green: trees, grass and beach, no concrete."

"I grew up here, too, and you're not that much older than I am," Danny calmly reminded his friend.

"When did your folks move here?" Kono countered.

Danny scratched his curly head and searched his memory. "The thirties, I guess. I think that's what Aunt Clara told me. Why?"

"My family go way back to da olden times, Danny, back when da great turtle led da Polynesians to Hawaii. Dis land's in my blood. Hurts ta see what's happening now."

Danny sensed that something more was going on with his large friend. Kono seldom talked at length about serious topics. It was far more common for him to be cracking jokes. The least Danny could do was to listen until Kono had gotten it all out, if that were even possible. It was clear the man was dealing with something that was deep inside his heart; something that had been brewing for a long time.

"That last case really got to you, didn't it," Danny said, referring to the recent arrests of a small group of young Hawaiians. It had started with minor acts of vandalism around a new construction site but had escalated to the murders of two wealthy land developers.

Kono's eyes dropped back to his plate of food. "Sure did. I don't agree with da methods, but, man, I sure understood da motivations. Felt like my insides were being pulled in two directions da entire investigation."

"You did your job, Kono, you did what you had to do," Danny replied quietly, his eyes locked on his friend.

Kono sighed. This had been silently nagging at his soul for the last few months; he knew that he would feel better if he unburdened himself. The problem would still be there, but he would feel better…maybe.

"I love working for Five-O, Danny, you know dat," Kono began, once again looking at his plate.

"Sure."_ Uh-oh,_ Danny thought, anticipating the direction Kono's words were headed but trying to hide his suspicions.

When the silence had extended beyond what was comfortable, the large detective continued. "Danny, I got a job offer on da big island." Kono's voice was low and betrayed his nervousness. "And I'm thinking real hard 'bout taking it." He lifted his soft brown eyes to gauge Williams' reaction. He saw surprise in his long-time friend but more than that, he saw support, even if it was reluctant support. As he elaborated about the position, chief of detectives for the Hilo Police Department, the support he saw in Williams' eyes was mingled with pride.

"Wow, that's a great offer, Kono," Danny said with controlled enthusiasm. "But it would be a big change."

"Maybe a change for da bettah. Not so much development in Hilo. Looks more like what Hawaii is supposed ta look like. Bettah place ta raise keiki, Danny," he added shyly.

"Kono!" Danny exclaimed, his blue eyes suddenly very large. "You holding out on me, bruddah?"

The big Hawaiian laughed. "I ain't getting any younger. Gotta think 'bout da future."

"The future," Danny repeated thoughtfully, again looking at the myriad hotels and condos blocking out the Oahu landscape. What would this beloved beach look like in the future if the commercial growth continued at the current rate? "Maybe you're right, Kono," Danny said philosophically. "Your kids have the right to grow up in the same paradise that we did." _Kono with kids! _Danny chuckled at the thought and winked at his big friend.

Kono's grin faded. "I just don't know how I'm gonna tell Steve."

Danny swallowed hard. "That _is_ a problem. But if you decide this is right for you, you'll find a way. And Steve will understand."

"I hope so," Kono said after downing the last of his burger and licking the ketchup off his fingers.

The two men took one last look at the overdeveloped tourist mecca, the setting sun reflecting off too much steel and glass. They returned to the parking area, climbed into the cab of Danny's old pickup and headed home.

**Pau**


End file.
